


Blind Date

by callistawolf



Series: Summer of Unbearable Sexual Tension Part 2 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 05 Speculation, Season/Series 4.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea and Dig are sick of watching Oliver and Felicity dance around each other day in and day out. They take matters into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually inspired by Bre tweeting [this gif](https://twitter.com/dust2dust34/status/739902138684342272) on my Twitter timeline, and the conversation that followed. I love love love season 4.5/season 5 fics right now that deal with how Oliver and Felicity are working together and how they might start to rebuild their relationship. So this fic? Is an answer to all of that. I'm sticking it in a series, in hopes I'll have a chance to write other oneshots along the same vein as this one.

Oliver and Felicity left the bunker within about five minutes of one another, leaving Dig and Thea behind. The two shared a look as soon as they were alone and Thea was the first to crack. 

“Oh my god, I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” she cried. 

They’d only been back with the team ten days and already, both of their nerves were frayed. No, not because of some new threat in town. This time, the problem was 100% Oliver and Felicity themselves. 

“I thought I was the only one who was suffering,” Dig said, wiping a hand over his eyes. 

“Not just you. I have no idea how the two of the managed here by themselves all summer long. In fact, I don’t even want to imagine it. It sounds like hell.”

The sexual tension in the bunker was at an all time high, which Dig thought was impressive because he thought _nothing_ would be more blatant than the tension in the foundry the summer after they put Slade away. It turns out, that was _child’s play_ compared to the loaded stares, the awkward silences, the deliberate way in which they refused to be alone together. They each had it _bad_. The worst part was, neither of them knew that the other one had it just as bad. 

“Oliver was asking me yesterday what I thought about him going on some dates,” Dig revealed. 

“Really? Because Felicity said something to me just today about that. Asked me if I thought it’d be too weird around here if she went out with someone else.”

“Can you imagine Oliver if Felicity were to go out with some other guy?”

“Can you imagine _Felicity_ if Oliver was seen around town with some other woman?”

The both of them shuddered in unison. 

“Okay, I think its time we intervene.This has gone on long enough,” Thea pronounced. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“They both want to date again so badly? I say we hook them up with blind dates.” 

Dig was confused for a minute before he noticed the twinkle in Thea’s eye. 

“Oh, girl. You’re devious as hell.”He laughed. “I love it.”

***

Oliver pulled his tie out of his collar as he walked out of his office at City Hall. He folded the silk and stuck it in his trousers pocket.He was nervous as hell about this blind date. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, he questioned his decision to let Dig set him up with someone. His best friend assured him he knew just the woman, someone Lyla worked with, but she wasn’t with ARGUS. “More of an independent contractor,” Dig had said.

Dating again felt… wrong. Well, dating anyone who wasn’t Felicity, that is. But it was time. It was _past_ time. The two of them had been split up for eight months now and he was finally starting to really believe that they were truly over. While there was still tension between them, he was certain it was one sided. Felicity had been explicit before that they were over and just yesterday he’d heard her talking to Thea about going on a date when he’d come down into the bunker. She was moving on, then so would he. 

Besides, it was just a date. It’s not like he had to commit to this woman or anything. If the date went well, they could see where it went. There were no expectations. Still, he wondered if the woman would expect a kiss at the end of the night. If he wasn’t 100% sure about dating again, he sure as hell wasn’t sure about kissing anyone else. 

He’d cross that bridge when he got to it, he supposed. 

Oliver stepped out onto the steps outside the building and saw the town car with his driver standing next to it waiting by the curb.He nodded to Tony, who dipped his head as he approached. 

“I picked your date up for you, sir, so she’s waiting in the backseat.” 

He paused, stopping to smooth his hands on his jacket. “Very good. Thank you, Tony.”

“Table Salt, sir?” 

“Yes.”

“Very good.”

The young man moved around him to open the rear door for him and Oliver ducked to get in and greet his date, not sure what to expect. 

But the very _last_ thing he expected was _Felicity_. She sat in the back seat, green dress on, her hair clipped up on the side but tumbling down her back. She looked amazing, like a million bucks. And she looked every bit as shocked to see him as he was to see her. 

“Oliver??” Her red painted lips parted in shock as she watched him climb into the back of the car. “I’m supposed to be going on a blind date, was there a mixup?”

His mind was going a mile a minute, the pieces sliding into place. “I’m going on a blind date as well. Tony, my driver, was sent to pick up my date since I had some last minute work to finish up before our dinner.”

She blinked. “Wait a minute…”

“Dig set up my date. Who set up yours?” he asked.

“Thea,” she said with a groan. 

“We’ve been set up,” he told her. 

“I’m realizing that now,” she grumbled. 

At first, Oliver felt irritated at his friend and sister meddling in his relationship with Felicity. His first instinct was to suggest they go their separate ways and then have a discussion with their teammates about how inappropriate this was. But, as he looked over at her and appreciated the deep green of her dress and the way she kept sneaking little looks at him, he started to change his mind. 

All summer long he’d hoped and looked for a sign from Felicity that she might be ready to forgive him, to try again. He’d forgotten how closed off she could be, however, and while the tension between them was as high as ever, he’d seen nothing to make him believe Felicity was at all interested in trying again. 

It was disheartening. He missed her so damn much that some days it was hard not to just pull her into his arms just to remember what that had felt like. He was still so painfully in love with her and he was scared to death to find out that she no longer loved him. So they’d entered this awful sort of holding pattern with one another.Going on this blind date had been his great attempt to break free of the cycle and finally move forward. 

But what he really wanted was another chance with Felicity. So maybe this _wasn’t_ such a bad idea after all. 

“Is this so bad?” he finally asked her as the towncar cruised through the streets of downtown. 

Felicity sighed. “No, I guess not. Truth be told, I wasn’t really looking forward to this date tonight. Thea talked the guy up… though of course she did, it was _you_ … But I just don’t think I’m ready.”

That lit a small spark of hope inside him. If she wasn’t ready to date someone else yet, after eight months, then maybe she was still in love with him after all. 

“I had the very same thought,” he told her. She smiled at him, the dimple in her cheek showing and Oliver felt his shoulders relaxing. Maybe, this night was a total loss after all… 

“Listen. I still have this hard-to-get reservation at Table Salt. You’re dressed up, I’m dressed up. I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. What do you say?”He struggled not to bite his lip and show her just how nervous he was about her answer. 

Her smile remained. “I’d like that,” she said.He held out a hand and she slipped hers into his.He squeezed her fingers and they rode the rest of the way to the restaurant, talking about their day. It felt like a step in the right direction. 

Oliver would have to remember to thank Dig and Thea the next time he saw them. 


End file.
